The Terrans Return
by MoonlitFairy15
Summary: During fall of the Roman Empire, an alien species visited earth and stole thousands of humans took them to another planet in another star system. Over two thousand years later, more people were taken from Earth to develop a weapon against the Terran Empire. What happens when these people return to Earth as Terrans? Star Trek AU/Mirror Universe/early2010s
1. Character List

**Disclamer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of CBS All Acess, Paramont Picture, and any other media distributor not previouosly mention. The original characters and plot are the property of me alone. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is a little cheat sheet so you can have some idea of who the original characters I have created are related to Star Trek ones. In addition, to my disclaimer above all material none related to Star Trek are my own and if similarities are found to be similar to other items in media it is due to pure coincedience.**

**Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius**

Imperial Majesty

Mother of the Fatherland

Overlord of Vulcan

Dominus of Kronos

Regina Andor

**Michael Burnham Africanus Centarius**

Imperial Highness

Daughter of the Fatherland

Butcher of the Binary Stars

Imperial Chief Bioengineering Specialist

Captain of the ISS Shenzhou

**Mei Yukari Iaponius Centarius**

Imperial Highness

Daughter of the Fatherland

Chief of surgery for the Vulcan Medical Center

Angel of Divine Healing

**Meng Yukari Iaponius Centarius**

Imperial Highness

Son of the Fatherland

Heir to Yukari International

**Masahiro Yukari **

Father of Meng and Mei Yukari

Ex-Husband of Philippa

Husband of Susan Yamato

CFO of Yukari International

3rd and illegitimate son of the Chairman

**Arashi Yukari**

Uncle to Meng and Mei

CMO of Yukari International

2nd and overlooked son

**Takeshi Yukari**

Uncle to Meng and Mei

COO of Yukari International

1st born son

**Riku Yukari**

Chairman and CEO of Yukari International

Father of Takeshi, Arashi, and Masahiro

Grandfather of Meng, Mei

**Kurai Yukari **

Wife of Riku Yukari

Mother of Takeshi and Arashi

Stepmother of Masahiro

Socialite


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Stardate -2243584.9315**_

_**Rome, Italy **_

_**June 1, 79 AD**_

_ It was fascinating observing this species. Although, they were very primitive technology and knowledge wise, there was something special about them as to what it was it alluded him. _

_As he looked upon the Roman city he saw many things he saw females be subservient to men (something that has not existed on his home would for many millennial), men conducting business or conversing about senate decisions, and children running through the streets. It was strange he saw many of them were happy, some were sad, and some were trying to get through the day, waiting for the work day to end._

_ "Yes," the alien had thought to himself. "I think I will recommend to my superiors that this species needs to be studied further, but perhaps in a different __**environment**__." _

_**Japan **_

_**January 24, 1996**_

_ "How did this happen?" Philippa wondered to herself as she watched her daughter, Mei, take shallowed breaths as she slept. Philippa thought back to where it all began._

_ Philippa Georgiou was a graduate of Colombia Medical School class of 1988. She was the daughter of a wealthy Malaysian hotel heiress and a middle class American man. Her parents were loving and encouraging in everything she did and pursued. _

_When Philippa graduated at the top of her class she had multiple offers from hospitals in both America and the UK for her residency. She had many more for her Fellowship but she rejected them in favor of taking a position at St. Luke's International Hospital in Japan so she could be with her new husband, Masahiro Yukari. _

_He was the illegitimate son of Riku Yukari, the Chairman and CEO of Yukari International, a powerful conglomerate that had holdings in everything from airlines to real estate. Riku Yukari was the richest man in the world, but the only thing that mattered to him was his family._

_ His marriage to his wife, Kurai, was not good, but they tried get along for the sake of their two sons, Takashi and Arashi. And while his marriage was not always in the best place he tried his hardest to be both a dutiful husband and father. One day however, while on a business trip to China he met Masahiro mother, who was an assistant to the manager of Yukari International's branch in China, and after many meetings over the years Riku and Masahiro's mother fell in love with each other. _

_She eventually became pregnant and gave birth to Masahiro, they decided that they needed to end their affair to keep Riku and Masahiro safe form the public scrutiny they would face. And so except for the brief visits on business trips, short phone calls, and gifts on his birthday and Christmas Masahiro didn't really know his father. That all changed when Masahiro's mother was killed in a car accident. Riku was faced with a difficult decision he could either leave his son alone to face an unknown fate or take his son to his home in Japan and face societies and his families judgements._

_ Riku chose the latter._

_ Needless to say Kurai was not happy about the fact that not only had her husband cheated on her, but the fact that he had brought the child into their home. From the very beginning, Kurai made her hatred for Masahiro known and her sons followed in her example. The three took every opportunity to berate and belittle him. Takeshi and Arashi broke things, ruined his homework, and spread lies about him to their classmates at school. Nevertheless, Masahiro didn't let it get to him, he worked hard in school and became valedictorian at his high school graduation._

_ Masahiro attended Harvard and later the London School of Economics and Political Science where he again was graduated at the top of his class. It was actually during his time in London that he met Philippa, who was studying at Oxford for a semester in Medical school._

_ After completing his studies he returned to Japan and worked in the finance department of Yukari International, while maintaining a long distance relationship with Philippa until they finally were able to get married in 1993 after she completed her residency. Not long after that Riku made Masahiro Chief Financial Officer (CFO) for all his hard work. Masahiro and Philippa were very happy together and they were even happier when on January 10, 1995 their twins, Meng and Mei, were born._

_ And that's when everything came crashing down on them. Masahiro and his father had been on their way to the airport for a business trip when out of nowhere a car collided with them. Masahiro died instantly and Riku was in a coma. That is when Kurai and her sons decided to strike with Riku incapacitated they had his will read._

_In the will, while Riku stipulated that everything be divided equally between his wife and three children he put in it that Masahiro, or his main beneficiary if he was died, would decide when and how much access Kurai and her sons would have to their share of the estate. And as Masahiro's will stated his wife, Philippa, and his son (at the time he made it they didn't know they were having twins Mei was hidden or mistaken for her brother during all the scans and his appointment to change it was scheduled until the following month) were his main beneficiaries._

_So, Kurai and her sons kidnapped her son Meng and paid off the police to make Philippa out as being the one behind the crash to gain control of the company and had taken Mei along with her. If Philippa was caught they she was sure Kurai would find a way to put her in prison, in order to get control of the estate as Meng's guardian. Philippa first instinct was to call her parents or her uncle, who lived in Hong Kong for help, but her face was plastered all over the news. She was afraid that if she tried to contact either of them the police would track her location and arrest her before they could do anything to help._

_And so here she was in a Japanese sex motel with a 2 week old newborn with limited supplies in her diaper bag. Lucky she managed to grab the emergency cash in the earthquake kit, which was about 500,000 yen in cash and another 500,000 on a prepaid card, so she paid for a room for a week in advance and would be okay for a while, but not forever._

_Just as Philippa was thinking of a way out of this she heard police sirens. She tried and failed to convenience herself that it was only her imagination. Philippa immediately set to work gathering her money and other items into her daughters diaper bag. She could hear the chatter from occupants in the hallway saying the police were going floor to floor. Philippa also heard they were still on the first floor securing all exits. She heard one woman say that she phoned the front desk and they said they were looking for a woman with a newborn baby. It was then that Philippa knew she most definitely couldn't simply walk outside the door. _

_Immediately Philippa looked out the window and sure enough there was a fire escape. "If I can get up to the roof I could wait them," she thought to herself, "people come here for sex so they are not likely to have a door to the roof and if they do I can just go down the fire escape." And so she grabbed the diaper bag and her daughter, a newborn who was surprisingly enough able to sleep through the commotion. She remembered how her mother used to tell her that she was so silent her first year they were constantly going to doctors convinced something was wrong. But they couldn't find anything wrong with her and as it would seem this was the same with her daughter._

_Philippa snapped out of her thinking and opened the window and climbed out. As quickly as she could she scaled the fire escape to the roof. It wasn't that far up since Philippa's room was on the third floor and the building was four stories tall. Soon, she was on the roof and she looked down into the streets from the ledge and saw police cars in the front of the building. "It was a good thing she climbed out the window when she did," she thought to herself. Down below she could see police officers exiting their cars and entering the alley. She backed away from the ledge and looked at daughter. Mei had woken up, but aside from some soft cooing she remained silent. As a precaution she dug into the diaper bag and retrieved a plastic container. Inside the container was a pacifier._

_She took it out and placed it in her daughter mouth, who in turn sucked on it enthusiastically. Just when Philippa allowed herself to relax the door to the roof opened out came five cops with guns pointed at. Philippa was paralyzed with fear, sure that she was going to be arrested and lose her daughter._

_The five cops parted making way for a woman to step forward. Once the woman was about five feet from Philippa the woman said in Japanese:_

"_Philippa Georgiou-Yukari, it's over now. There's nowhere for you to go and nowhere for you to hide. Just had me your daughter, so we can take her somewhere safe and you into custody."_

"_No, I will not give you my daughter and you're not taking me into custody. I loved my husband and I would never do anything to hurt him or his father. I was framed for this and I will not standby and allow you to lock me away and throw away the key," said Philippa in a firm and defiant voice._

"_If what you say is true, then surrender yourself to the custody of the police. You can prove your innocence at trial," the woman said calmly._

"_Like the real people behind this would let that happen. I would most likely be killed before I am put into the presence of a judge or any number people will be bribed to insure I am found guilty," Philippa exclaimed, "I would rather die than take that chance!"_

_And with than Philippa rushed over to the ledge and went to edge._

"_Stop," the woman yelled, "think about your daughter she is only a few weeks old! She has her whole life ahead of her do you really want to risk her life for your own selfish needs."_

_Philippa looked at her daughter who looked at her innocently while still sucking vigorously on her pacifier without a care in the world. As she looked at her daughter she knew what needed to be done._

"_I am thinking of my daughter. If I turn myself in then she will be placed into the care of horrible people that I know who are responsible for this. By stepping off this ledge I am protecting her from a harsh and miserable life," said Philippa. "She will be safe with me and Masahiro, please tell my son that we love him and we will always watch over him._

_Just as she was about to take a step off the ledge and fall to her death a blinding white light appear. The light was so blinding the woman and the five police officers and everyone on the ground in a five block radius shielded their eyes. And when the woman and the police officers opened their eyes again Philippa and her daughter, Mei, were nowhere to be seen._

_Later, when asked what happen on that cool January night the police report the officers and woman would claim that it was an escape plan that Philippa had arranged. When in reality it was the work of something…_

…_Something out of this __**world.**_

To be continued…


End file.
